


120 Raindrops on the window

by Dominatrix



Series: 120 Raindrops on the window [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Funny, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>120 small OneShots, all about Sherlock and/or other characters. Fluff, Romance, Drama, Humor...Got everything here :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	120 Raindrops on the window

This is kind of a complete mash-up of everything I think about Sherlock(BBC).  Rules are simple: I have 120 prompts and make 120 OS out of these. Sounds easy, but I swear, sometimes I'm desperate because my mind palace is just completely empty^^

The crossed-out prompts were already worked on by me, but maybe not yet uploaded.

However, if something comes to your mind while reading one of the free prompts, you are kindly allowed to send me your ideas or wishes, e.g. about character(s), genre etc. I'd love to devote some of my OneShots to some of you dear people.

 

 ~~1\. In Between Worlds~~  
 ~~2\. Love~~  
3\. Sunset  
 ~~4\. Deep~~  
 ~~5\. Seeking Solace~~  
6\. Break Away  
7\. Eden  
8\. Innocence  
9\. Drive  
 ~~10\. Breathe Again~~  
11\. Memory  
 ~~12\. Insanity~~  
13\. Abuse  
 ~~14\. Smile~~  
15\. Emotionless  
 ~~16\. Caged~~  
 ~~17\. Blood~~  
18\. Candy  
19\. Snow  
20\. Fortitude  
21\. Anomaly  
22\. Forest  
 ~~23\. Cat~~  
24\. Me Time  
25\. Trouble Lurking  
 ~~26\. Never Cry~~  
 ~~27\. Poison~~  
28\. Anguish  
 ~~29\. Curious~~  
 ~~30\. Rain~~  
 ~~31\. Defile~~  
 ~~32\. Never Look Back~~  
 ~~33\. Provoke~~  
 ~~34\. Mechanical~~  
 ~~35\. Hold My Hand~~  
36\. Precious Treasure  
 ~~37\. Eyes~~  
 ~~38\. Abandoned~~  
 ~~39\. Dreams~~  
40\. Black and Blue  
41\. Teamwork  
42\. Standing Still  
43\. Dying  
 ~~44\. Two Roads~~  
45\. Illusion  
46\. Family  
47\. Homunculi  
48\. Orphan  
49\. Stripes  
 ~~50\. Breaking the Rules~~  
51\. Games  
52\. Claustrophobia  
 ~~53\. Keeping a Secret~~  
54\. City  
 ~~55\. Waiting~~  
56\. Hell-Bent  
57\. Sacrifice  
58\. Bittersweet  
59\. Suffocate  
60\. Rejection  
61\. Fairy Tale  
62\. Djinn  
63\. Come-hither  
64\. Amputation  
65\. Contort  
 ~~66\. Suicide~~  
67\. Security Blanket  
68\. Bully  
69\. Annoyance  
70\. Wanton  
 ~~71\. Obsession~~  
72\. Pawn  
 ~~73\. I Can't~~  
74\. Demented  
75\. Mirror  
 ~~76\. Broken Pieces~~  
77\. Test  
78\. The Fool  
 ~~79\. Disease~~  
80\. Words  
 ~~81\. Edge~~  
 ~~82\. Forever~~  
83\. Heal  
84\. Out Cold  
85\. Spiral  
86\. Seeing Red  
87\. Appetite  
 ~~88\. Pain~~  
89\. Through the Fire  
90\. Sephia  
91\. Drowning  
92\. Die for you  
 ~~93\. Give Up~~  
 ~~94\. Last Hope~~  
95\. Streets  
 ~~96\. In the Storm~~  
97\. Regret  
98\. Puzzle  
99\. Solitude  
100\. Relaxation  
101\. Emo  
102\. Act your age  
103\. Covet  
104\. Detached  
105\. Belittle  
106\. Confusion  
107\. Dog  
108.Moonlight  
109\. Secret Place  
110\. Annex  
111\. Coward  
112\. Emulate  
113\. Kami  
114\. Place of God  
115\. Delicate  
116\. All my fault  
117\. Chains  
118\. Ferocious  
 ~~119\. Autumn~~  
120\. Loser


End file.
